Sailor Moon returns
by MCR-crazy-15
Summary: A new evil is coming and the sailor scouts have to be found once again to destroy it
1. Chapter 1 Kicked Out

**Chapter one: Kicked out**

"Hey Ami wait up." Serena said as she ran up to her friend. "Oh hey Serena what's up?" Ami said as she stopped and turned to face her friend. "Can you help me study for maths?" Serena said as she caught her breath. "Sure but why?" Ami asked. "Well…I'm kinda failing and if I fail one more exam my parents are going to kick me out." Serena said as she looked to the ground trying to stop herself from crying.

"_Serena you failed another exam, I know your parents aren't going to be very happy with you." Serena teacher said as she handed the exam paper to her. "Serena you should study more maybe then you won't fail the exams." Molly said to Serena. "Yeah maybe…" Serena said hard done by. "Or you could try to stay awake in class." Another one of Serena's friends yelled out. 'Mum and Dad are going to go insane.' Serena thought to herself. After school that day Serena was walking home when Rei bumped into her. "Gee Serena you should watch where you are walking." Rei said, and Serena started crying and ran all the way home. 'And now I have to face my parents.' Serena thought almost crying again. "Meow." Luna said and Serena bent down and pick up Luna and said "Luna, you have the life, all you do it sit around and do nothing I wish I was you." Then Serena opened the door and her parents were standing there as if they were waiting for her to turn up. "I heard that you had another maths exam the other day, did you get the results back for it?" Serena's mum asked. "Yes." Serena replied. "Well how did you go?" Serena's dad asked, so Serena handed her parents the exam and looked down. "**WHAT IS THIS!!! ONLY 45 SERENA YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE**." Serena's mum said going off her head at Serena. "**THAT'S THE LAST STRAW SERENA**, if you don't get anything **HIGHER THAN A 75** you will be **KICKED OUT**." Serena's dad yelled at her. "But dad it wasn't my fault." Serena tried to say. "**DO YOU UNDERSTAND YOUF FATHER SERENA**?" Serena's mum yelled. "Yes mum." Serena said and walked up to her room crying._

"Come over to my place after you have had dinner and I'll study with you." Ami said as she hugged Serena and she nodded and said "Thank you Ami but isn't Taiki going to be there?" Serena asked. "Well yes but I can send him home so that we can study." Ami said. "No you can't Taiki is your boyfriend, and besides he can bring Seiya with him." Serena said smiling. 'That way I can see my boyfriend and study with Ami.' Serena thought and laughed. "Serena I know that look, I'm not going to ask Seiya to come over and I'll tell Taiki that he can't come over." Ami said as Serena's face dropped. "Oh ok Ami but I don't want the group to know alright because I don't need Rei to say that I'm a screw up and that I can't do anything right." Serena said as Ami nodded in agreement. "Well I better go before mum and dad think that I'm up to no good, see you later Ami." Serena said. "Goodbye." Ami replied, after that Serena and Ami went their ways home. 'God I wish that I pass the next exam.' Serena thought as she walked in her gate. "Luna were you waiting for me to get home, awww that's so sweet." Serena said as she picked up Luna and walked inside. After dinner Serena asked if she could go over to Ami's to study, her parents laughed at her. "Serena…study." Her dad said in between laughs. "Well I don't care what you say dad I do study, and I don't care what you say I'm going." Serena said marching off from the table as if she was about to cry. 'What do parents know? Nothing, that's right **THEY KNOW NOTHING**.' Serena thought as she was pissed off. On the way to Ami's place Rei and Darien were out walking together. "Hey Serena what's wrong?" Darien asked. "It's nothing I'm just in trouble with my parents." Serena said facing away from Rei and Darien. Ever since Darien and Serena broke up their lives were different. They knew that they both had a daughter Rini but what they didn't know is who was looking after Rini in Crystal Tokyo whether it was Neo Queen Serenity or Prince Darien. "Well…" Serena started then she told Rei and Darien about what happened. "Oh Serena well all you can do is study and believe that you can pass." Rei said as she hugged Serena. "Well I better get back to my apartment so I can get some sleep." Darien told us. "Ok well we'll talk later Serena." Rei said and Serena nodded and she left. When Serena got to Ami's she knocked on the door. "Hey Serena just in time I was about to start studying myself." Ami said cheerfully, so Serena walked in and they both studied. "Whoa its 1:30am." Serena said as she looked at the time. "Wow you better get home before your parents get mad at you." Ami said and Serena nodded and left.

The next morning Serena's alarm went off but she was already out of bed and in the shower. "Good morning Luna." Serena said, as she got dressed. After she finished getting ready for school she said her goodbyes and left. "Hey Serena wait up." Serena heard Mina and Lita say. "Oh hey guys what are you up to this afternoon?" Serena asked. "Nothing just going home and studying for English." Mina said. "Yeah same here." Lita said. "Oh ok." Serena said and they walked all the way to school talking about the Three Lights.

"Alright class we have another exam, I hope that you all studied and will do well on this exam." Serena's teacher said and handed out the exam paper to everyone. 'Alright Serena its time that you remember what you have studied.' Serena thought as she looked at the paper. 'Whoa this is so hard.' Serena thought half way through the exam time. Half an hour later Serena's teacher told everyone that the exam time was up and Serena was a about to yell out 'No time can't be up yet!' Serena walked up to her teacher and handed in her exam paper and ran out. "Hey Serena how was the exam?" Ami asked. "Hard everything that I studied left my brain the minute I got the exam paper." Serena said sadly. "I'm sure that you did fine Serena." Ami replied trying to cheer her up. "Thanks Ami." Serena said as she started eat her lunch. After school Serena was walking home when she ran into Seiya. "Dumpling what's wrong?" Seiya said as Serena started crying into his chest. "I'm going to get kicked out of home that's what's wrong." Serena said trying to stop herself from crying more. "Oh dumpling I'm sure that things aren't that bad, but if that does happen you can stay with me at our apartment." Seiya said as he hugged her trying to make her feel better. "Really, do you mean that Seiya-san?" Serena said as she looked up at Seiya. "Yes I do…Serena." Seiya replied. 'Wow Seiya never calls me by my name, why now?' Serena wondered to herself. Serena whispered into Seiya's ear "Thank you". Then they kissed. After 10 minutes Serena left and went home. The next week Serena was on top of the world that was until she got her exam back. "**WHAT!!! ONLY A 70 MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO KICK ME OUT**." Serena said as she was freaking out. "I'm sure that your parents might not kick you out Serena I mean you got more than you normally do." Molly said and Ami agreed. "Yeah maybe." Serena whispered. When Serena got home her parents asked her for the exam paper. "**SERENA WHAT DID WE SAY, THIS IS THE LAST STRAW SERENA LEAVE AND DON'T COME BACK!!!"** Screamed her mum. "Mum, dad please I did better than I usually do, please don't do this." Serena begged as she started to cry. "That maybe true Serena but as we said you had to get 75 or more to stay in this house." Her dad told her. "Fine." Serena said crying and went up stairs and packed all her things. "You'll never see me again." Serena said as she walked out the door. As she walked to Seiya's apartment she passed Amara and Michelle who were sitting on the park bench. "Serena what's with all the bags?" Amara asked but Serena didn't answer. "Fine **DON'T **answer my question then." Amara said getting annoyed. "Oh I'm so I didn't hear you." Serena said sadly as she stopped in her place. "Serena…" Michelle said as she walked up to her and looked at her face, Serena's face was tear stained and her make-up was going everywhere. "Oh bunny what's wrong?" Michelle said as she sat Serena down on the chair. "I've been kicked out of home and I have no where to go other than Seiya's apartment and I don't want to be a bother to them." Serena said as she looked down. Michelle nodded to Amara and she nodded back. "Serena you can stay with us." Amara said. "Really, wait what about Trista and Hotaru?" Serena asked. "Don't worry about them they won't care." Michelle answered. "Oh ok thank you very much." Serena said as she hugged Amara and Michelle. "Well its getting late and well it's a school night." Amara said and Serena as well as Michelle nodded and left. "Well we're here." Michelle said as they walked to the apartment building. 'Wow its nice.' Serena thought. When they got up to their apartment room Michelle said "This is it Serena please when you enter please keep it down Hotau is asleep." Serena nodded and Amara nodded and opened the door. "Trista we have a new room mate." Amara said as she walked into the kitchen. "Michelle this is such a beautiful apartment." Serena said to Michelle. "Thank you all three of us designed it." Michelle replied. Amara and Trista walked out from the kitchen. "Oh Serena Amara told me what happened you can stay here for as long as you need." Trista said. "Thank you very much." Serena said sleepily. "Here I'll show you to her room." Michelle said and Serena nodded and they started to walk to the spare room when Serena heard Amara say to Trista "Now we can protect her from the evil that's coming". "Yeah we need our princess to defeat the next evil." Trista replied. 'Whoa that was strange.' Serena thought as she walked into the room. The first thing she saw was the beautiful pink double bed that had a bunny face on it, the next thing she saw was the walls were painted pink. "I think that this room was meant for me." Serena said not knowing that she just said that. "You must be tired the shower is this way." Michelle said and showed Serena where it was. "Thanks I have my own towel." Serena said as she went to grab it. After Serena had her shower she said thanks again and night and went into her room, closed the door and fell asleep on the bed. "Sleep tight Princess Serenity." Amara, Michelle and Trista all said at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

Chapter Two: The Dream 

"_Princess your mother would like to talk to you." Said her servant. "Oh must I Mercury, I ready don't feel up to it." Serenity said. "Yes you must otherwise your mother will not be very happy." Said another one of her servants. "Mars you know that that the only thing that I would love is to please mother but I'm not feeling very well at the moment, please tell mother that I can't make it and give her my deepest apologies." Serenity replied. "Of cause princess Serenity." Mars said. Before Mercury and Mars left Serenity said, "Mercury please remain here, I need to talk with you". Mercury nodded and stayed while Mars left. "What is it princess?" Mercury asked. "Help me get to the garden the fresh air might help me feel better." Serenity said and Mercury nodded and helped the princess get to the garden. Once they were there Serenity sat on a chair and said to Mercury looking at the beautiful planet. "Princess is there something that you want to tell me?" Mercury asked. "No, you may go now I can get back myself." Serenity said and Mercury nodded and started to leave. "Mercury." Serenity said and Mercury turned to face her princess. "Thank you." Serenity said and Mercury nodded and left. "Prince Darien are you here?" Serenity said after Mercury was out of sight. "Yes I am." Prince Darien said as he came out from where he was hiding. "Oh my prince." Serenity said and got up and hugged him. "Serenity I can't be here for long my parents have found out that I have been coming here." Prince Darien said and Serenity was shocked and speechless. "Princess please tell your mother that I have been coming to see you and maybe I can meet her and then we can be together forever." Prince Darien said. "Yes of cause, please go I will call for when I need you." Serenity said. "But how will I know that you need me?" Prince Darien asked. "Your heart will know." Serenity answered as she placed her hand on his chest; suddenly a white light appeared in Serenity's hand. "This is a locket that will help also." Serenity said as she handed to him. The locket was a star shaped that played a song. "Thank you." Prince Darien said and Serenity nodded. "Now go." Serenity said and he nodded. He took a rose out of his cape pocket and suddenly he was gone._

Suddenly Serena's alarm went off. 'What a strange dream.' Serena thought as she walked out to the kitchen. Michelle, Amara and Trista were sitting at the table eating. "Morning bunny, sleep well." Amara asked. "Well…" Serena said as she went to the cupboard to get some cereal, it had been 2 months since Serena was kicked out of home, since then Serena was never late for a class, her grades were getting better and she didn't sleep in class as much as she used to. "I had that dream and it feels that this has happened or something like that." Serena said as she was eating. "Good morning everyone." Hotaru said as she walked into the kitchen. "Morning Hotaru." Everyone replied. "Well I better go and get ready Seiya is taking me out to lunch but first I'm going over to see Mina and see what she's up to." Serena said after she had finished her breakfast. "Well Trista-mama is taking me to the library so we can get some books out on the solar system because I have an assignment at school about it." Hotaru said and Trista nodded. Serena got up and thanked Michelle, Amara, and Trista for listening to her and she had a shower and went in her room. "Luna do you think that I should wear this or this?" Serena asked Luna as she showed Luna the dresses. Luna got up and sat next to the one she liked and said "Meow." "Thanks Luna." Serena said and put it on and left.


End file.
